Treasure Hunter
by Leivve
Summary: After watching a movie at school, Summer wants to look in the attic for treasure. Though She'll be disappointed if she's looking for gold and jewels, there certainly are treasures to be found.


"Alright Summer, be very careful ok? There are might be nails and such poking out of the wood."

"Ok." She responded as I helped her up.

Apparently they had shown a movie at school about a kid finding lost treasure in his attic and going on a magical adventure. Now Summer wanted to see what kind of stuff was in our attic. She'll be disappointed if she was looking for gold and jewels, but there were certainly some treasures up here.

By the time I hopped my way up the rungs into the attic Summer was already going through boxes.

"Mom! Can you read this to me tonight?" Holding up a black book she found in a random box.

"Sure honey, here let me see-" She handed me the book and the words "Ninjas of Love" was written across the cover.

"Actually Summer, I don't think you'd like this book." It would be better if she decided she didn't want to read it then just me saying no.

"Why not?"

"This is a scary book intended for adults. You don't like scary books do you?" As expected she shook her head no.

I handed it back to her and asked her to put it back. She placed it in a box with "Blake" written across the front. She tried to close it, but when she couldn't get the flaps to weave together properly she just gave up and rushed to the next thing that caught her interest.

"Mom! what's this?"

She pulled out a blue cloth, but when she held it up I couldn't help but laugh. It was Jaune's old onesie. I thought he had gotten rid of them during his second year when he and Pyrrha started dating, but I guess he couldn't bring himself to throw out his mother's present.

"That Summer, was what your father use to wear to bed when we were at Beacon."

She looked at it for a long moment taking it in before finally looking up at me to share her opinion, "He must have been a complete dork."

I know I shouldn't encourage this kind of behavior, but I couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was just so sad that even a six year old could realize how dumb it looked when he couldn't. I had to lean on a wood support beam to keep myself up as I continued to laugh as hard as my lungs would let me. I was actually a little glad Jaune was out for the moment, else he'd investigate and get on my case for making fun of his onesie.

"What's this?" holding up the next object

"Oh? that's a sleep mask I use to wear when I was younger."

"Cool. Can I have it?" Her eye large in plead.

"I'm sure you could" I'm mocked back.

She gave a sigh before correcting herself "May I please have it?"

"Better. And yes you may," I commented, running a hand through her hair, pulling a stray lock that was caught under her bandanna. She squirmed like usual and threw her hands up to push mine away, but I had already fixed it before she even realized I was messing with her.

Summer placed her new treasure on her forehead then went to find something else of interest. I worked my way to my butt, taking a seat next to a support beam to lean on as I awaited Summer's return.

"Mom! Look! It's just like yours!"

She ran out from behind a pile of boxes with a white mass tailing behind her. I was actually a little stunned by the sight as Summer twirled about in front of me before falling on her knees in front of me.

"Is this yours too?"

I couldn't help but reach out and grab the white fabric and rub it between my fingers.

"No Summer, this was your grandmothers."

"Oh, do you think if I ask she'll let me have it?"

"No, your other grandmother. My mom."

She raised an eyebrow, and I realized I'd never actually talked about my mom in front of her. I pulled her over so she was sitting on my lap. A few quick adjustments and it was wrapped around her shoulders just like how mom's was. Her scarf made it a little bulky around her neck, but I could work the hood over her head with little effort.

"So where does grandma live?"

"She… She isn't around anymore."

"What do you mean?" I guess having all her other grandparents kept her naive of the reality.

"She passed away long ago when I was young." Her eye widened with realization as she sat there in my embrace.

"Summer, can you put that back? I'd be very upset if something happened to it."

She stood and carefully folded the white cloth back up and returned it to wherever she found it. The mood didn't stay flat for long though. she came back around running with the next thing in her hands.

"Is this a tape player?" She asked laying down the object in front of me.

It was indeed, but I had no knowledge of where it came from. I asked her to bring the box she found it in and she departed while I inspected the device. It was old and covered in a layer of dust. I flipped it over to find written in poor handwriting, "Property of Yang Xaio Long." Summer returned with a small box, which also had "Yang" written on it. Inside were numerous tapes for the player lined up neatly. I pulled the first one in the line and read the label on it.

"Interrogation - Beech - 4th of the 34th, 456"

 _456? This was during my second year at signal. Was this what Yang meant when she said "I'll have a talk with him."_

Contrary to what someone with better judgement would do. I placed it in the player and hit the play button.

" _Alright there got it-_

 _So Beech. I have been informed that you've been picking on my sister."_

I could hear soft foot steps, and the sound of someone struggling against some kind of restraints.

" _Let me go you crazy psychopath!_ " There was a distinct smacking sound in reply silencing him.

" _You think it's fun to pick on a little girl?"_

" _What are you talking about? It was a sparring match. I fought all the second years."_

" _So you think you're a big man huh? You want a cookie when you kick over someone in a wheelchair?"_

" _Eh, you realize this was during a class right. Mrs. Aqua wanted me to fight them as part of her class to show them how practice in aura manipulation could overcome small differences in combat skill."_

There was another smack followed by Yang saying " _None of that attitude. I can break your arms if I wanted to. And after you made my sister cry I doubt anyone would say it wasn't unjustified._ "

" _Again, what are you talking about? She parried the wrong way and I nailed her in the nose. I said sorry, and she said it was ok. I even walked her to the nurse's office. Where are you getting this information?_ "

The sound of what I guess was a chair being kicked over sounded from the tape player and I heard Beech give a yelp in pain.

" _I'm the one asking questions here, not you!"_

" _You're fu-"_

I pressed the button to the player causing Summer to complain. I took the tape out and put it back in the line. I muttered I'd have to track down Beech and apologize to him for my sister, then went through the list of people I'd have to say sorry to as well. It was a very long list, with only poor Jaeger being a repeat name. It was also in order so that meant Beech was the very first one. Which would probably explained why she didn't seem to know what she was doing. The last name caught my attention though.

"Interrogation - Jaune - 1st of the 1st, 459"

 _Wait. This was the day after I asked Jaune if he would like to go on a date for the first time._

Better instinct told me to put it away and ask Yang later, but curiosity wanted to know now.

" _Yesterday, I learned that Ruby had asked Jaune out on a date. I find this hard to believe as she's never had the guts to ask a boy out before. Clearly the blond doof manipulated her or something and I plan to find out what. So far I suspect he tried to guilt and pressuring her to help. We all know how him and Pyrrha were, and I doubt he could just let it go as easily as she wanted him to, and probably abused his friendship with Ruby to manipulate her to his own ends._ "

She walked away to where I guess she had Jaune in the background and it sounded like she pulled a cloth away from him. I heard him groaning softly to himself, like he was trying to wake up. The sound of splashing water made him yelp slightly; instantly becoming alert.

" _Alright 'ladykiller' listen up. I'm going to ask you some questions and if you answer exactly how I want then I'll let out go with little more than a kick in the balls and a warning to stay away from Ruby. Lie and I'll break your fingers one by one."_

" _What? What's going on?"_

" _First what is the intent of this date you're going on?"_

" _What?"_

I heard her kick him, I guess in the shin if he was in a chair making him yelp.

" _Ruby! What do you intend to do on your date with Ruby!"_

" _I don't know. She only asked me last night, you'll have to ask her."_

" _No you idiot, I mean after the date. What is your intent?"_

" _I don't know what you're asking. She asked me out I said yes. The only intent I have is to not stand her up."_

" _Don't bullshit me Arc! I know about your little adventures with Pyrrha! You think you can just jump from one girl to another and it'll be all fine and dandy?"_

" _What does Pyrrha have to do with this? We decided to be just friends a month ago."_

" _That's not what I heard. I heard you dumped her the day after you two fucked for the first time. You think you can just 'Fuck 'n Run' with Ruby too?"_

"What does fuck mean?" I heard Summer ask.

"It's something only adults do," I paused the tape as I looked her dead in the eye, "If I ever find out you said fuck to someone, you'll be in so much trouble." She vigorously shook her head knowing my tone wasn't one to be ignored, but I wasn't done yet.

"If I find out you fucked someone, you better believe the punishment will be more than you can imagine." She continued nodding, knowing I wasn't kidding in the slightest with my threat.

I kept glaring at her for a moment longer till I was sure it was cemented in before pressing the play button again.

" _No. And we didn't break up after we were intimate for the first time; that was long ago. We broke up because we just wanted different things from our relationship and agreed to call it off before we ruined our friendship._ "

" _And what makes you think Ruby won't be the same?_ " Yang accused.

" _Well, Pyrrha wanted me to make some changes. They weren't anything outlandish and she was willing to make changes too, but I just didn't want that kind of commitment. Not yet at least. Ruby though, she's always accepted me for who I am, not who I could be."_ The sincerity in his voice brought a little warmth to my heart.

" _So what happens when she decides she wants you to step up? Are you just going to call it off and leave her in the wind like with Pyrrha?"_

" _No! Well I mean..."_ Rethinking his wording so he wouldn't tell a lie.

" _Exactly you're just trying to get under her combat skirt."_ Yang jumped in not giving him a moment to defend himself.

" _No!"_ Yelled in defence, " _If I'm willing to commit I will. Me and Pyrrha left like that. We didn't burn the bridges when we parted, and both of us agreed that we might become a thing again in the future."_

" _So she's just a delaying tactic. Keep your dick pumping till you decided you want Pyrrha working the controls again?"_ Yang countered.

" _Why do you think I'm just in this to screw your sister? Didn't you ever think she asked me because she wanted some companionship in her life?"_

" _She's never asked a boy to go out ever before, and till she met you, she thought they were icky. You started her down this path, so it only makes sense that you are behind this too!"_

" _Yang, she's seventeen, coming up on eighteen. Are you going to blame me when she decided she wants to try beer for the first time too?"_ He reasoned.

" _With how often you go to the bar I'd say it'd be a safe bet."_ She accused.

" _You're not exactly an angel yourself."_ He retorted with a small amount of attitude licking his words.

" _What was that?"_ Her question quickly followed by a loud slapping noise.

" _Ow, what the hell? Why do you think she doesn't get this stuff from you? You've been going to the bar since before you were even old enough, and how often do you sleep around with other patrons there?"_

" _I make sure Ruby isn't exposed to it. So there is no way she could get these ideas from me."_ She defended herself, full confidence in the words she was saying.

" _You have no clue then. Ruby knows all about your misadventures. In our first year I helped her fix her skirt after it got ripped. she was looking for you, but you were at the bar so I volunteered to help. And that's not the only thing, I could go on for ten minutes at least about all the times she wanted or needed you, but you were off having fun. Ranging from simple things like; just helping her with homework to helping her with more personal problems. So don't think your antics go over her head. She's very much aware of them."_

Yang was quiet for a moment. I actually thought the tape ended, but finally Yang spoke up.

" _Alright then, Arc. Tell me with your own words then. Why did you agree to go out with her?"_

" _Well… Because she's my friend. I was always the loser with no one, and I couldn't imagine my life with people. But since meeting Ruby, I can't imagine a day without her or any of you in it. She always listens to my problems and I am always there to help with hers. She's saved my life numerous times, and everytime I just feel a need to get on her level so I can save her next time._

 _So I guess you could say I'm doing it for her. She's done so much for me, I feel like the least I can do is show her how thankful I am by being just as good to her as she's been to me."_

I paused the tape and placed it back in the box.

"Aren't you going to finish it?" Summer asked standing up from her spot next to me.

"I don't need to, I know how it ends." I answered getting up as well and handing the box back to her.

I told her to put it where she found it and to come help me make dinner. I had just finished making the descent when she started hers. I pushed the ladder back up so the trap door folded back up into the ceiling.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Mac 'n cheese please!" She asked getting excited over eating.

"Hm… I think we have some bacon if you'd like me to mix it in."

"Yes!" She practically shouted, jumping in place.

"Alright, can you get my scroll while I get started on dinner."

She agreed and ran down the stairs to look for where I had placed it. I limped after her, hopping on one foot to quickly make my way down the carpeted steps. Summer ran up to me as I reached the bottom with my scroll in her hands.

"So who are you calling?" She asked as I opened up the electronic device.

"Your aunt Yang."

"Is she in trouble?" Probably taking a cue from how I get when people try messing with Jaune.

"Not today, but she will be later. For now I need to see if she'll let you spend the night at her place."

"Really?!" She asked excited about seeing her "unofficially" favorite aunt.

"Yep. When your dad get's home, the soundproofing in this place isn't going to be enough to let you sleep if you're still here." I commented as the scroll started to dial.

 **Danka to /u/Spartacus400 for editing. I've been a little lazy writing this week (EU4 still too good), but I'm getting on it. This isn't the winner for the next character fic poll. This was just something fun I thought of one night and wanted to get out of my head. So you still have time to vote. Progress on "The Low Road" has started so you all can start to expect that soon.**

 **Till next time Fav+Review; cheers.**


End file.
